


let me swoon over you

by VibrantVenus



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, ha uhhhh what can i say im a slut for hades/persephone aus, modern retelling of greek mythology, swoon by beach weather, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: "You gonna break my heart, Covey?"Or, the one where Lara Jean is Persephone, Peter is Hades, and this is the love story we're all expecting.





	let me swoon over you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real quick, i need to specify that there are many different versions of the Hades & Persephone myth. however i subscribe to the version where Persephone is not kidnapped, and goes to the underworld of her own free will.

   A part of Lara Jean misses her past life. Misses her mother, and her husband. Misses being in love. 

   But this life isn't so bad.

   Even if everyone seems to think she was stolen away, rather than being a woman making her own choices.

   It makes something inside of her wither, that everyone seems to be under the misconception that she was stolen away. 

   That she had no free will in any of her choices.

  It frightens her, that people could forget, that people could  _lie._

   But then again she was a young goddess at the time, was something young and foolish. And in love. She'd loved her mother, and the sun and the earth. The nymphs who braided flowers into hair and played with her when she was lonely.

   But she was also a woman, old enough not to play a child's game anymore. And Hades-Hades loved her. So when he offered, she went with him.

   Because why not?

   She had nothing to lose, except time, and even then, as a goddess she had a infinite amount of time, if not in this lifetime then the next. A goddess lives for a thousand years before dying, and being reborn in a new body. As the child grows older, the memories return. Like sand in an hourglass, a trickle of memories, a lifetime regained.

   So time was something she could afford to lose.

   Opportunities, on the other hand, were not. So, when he offered his hand, she took it.

   She learned to love the darkness as she loved the light, learned to appreciate the glimmering crystals, and the souls of the dead, millions of them, all with a story to tell, all too willing to share. She learns to fall in love with the darkness, and then she falls in love with Hades. With the way he smiles, and the way his laugh lit up the darkness around him.

   When he offers her the pomegranate seeds, she does not refuse the offer they imply. A reason to stay, she takes six. And she spirals deeper and deeper into love.

   It was a new feeling, in a way. She'd known love, but never like this. She'd known love in the way of admiring something, of holding it close, but not too close. This was different, this was tearing your heart out for someone, and hoping for at least the bare minimum in return.

   She knows if she'd walked on the land of the living, flowers would bloom everywhere she stepped.

   The way he held her, the way he said her name.

   She misses her husband.

   But she'll find him again soon, of that she has no doubt.

   And even if this life is different, even if they become different people, they were destined.

   It would always be them, Persephone and Hades, together until the end of their days.

   So she misses her husband, and her old life. But she also likes this new life she's been given. One where she may lack a mother, but she has a father, and two sisters. She knows not the touch of loneliness, except for the few rare moments when she wishes she and Hades could hurry up on reuniting.

   For now, she contents herself, plays silly games with her sister, has flowers braided into her hair, and contents herself with waiting.

   She'll wait as long as she needs too. Even if she doesn't find him soon.


End file.
